Do'a Sebelum Tidur
by FanMyun
Summary: "Apa kau pernah berdo'a sebelum tidur?" / "Tentu saja, aku biasa berdo'a sebelum tidur agar tak mendapat mimpi buruk". -KrisHo Drable-


Cast :

Kim Joon Myeon (Suho)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

.

a/n : Fict KrisHo pertamakuuhh~ maaf kalau absurd dan aneh.

asli ide dari otakku walau ceritanya aneh.

.

* * *

.

"Kris?"

.

Pria mungil itu berbisik pelan dalam keheningan malam, memanggil tak yakin pada seseorang yang ia panggil 'Kris' itu.

.

"Hmm"

Laki-laki yang di panggil itu hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban.

.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"

.

"Ada apa, Suho?"

.

Kris bukan menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan Suho padanya, melainkan ia malah bertanya kembali pada Suho yang masih betah pada posisinya sedari tadi— menatap langit-langit kamar. Kris tahu, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang Suho pikirkan saat ini, dilihat dari kalimat basa-basi Suho yang terdengar konyol. Ini benar-benar bukan Suho— kekasihnya.

.

Suho menghela napas pendek, ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal hatinya, sehingga membuatnya penasaran.

.

Kini mereka tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar untuk bersiap tidur, kamar yang memang biasa ditempati sepasang kekasih ini. keduanya masih terdiam dengan posisi berbaring pada ranjang _king size_-nya.

.

"Apa kau pernah berdo'a sebelum tidur?"

.

Pria mungil itu membuka pertanyaan kembali yang ditujukan kepada pria yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

.

Kris menoleh.

"Berdo'a sebelum tidur?", kini laki-laki yang memiliki alis tebal dengan wajah dinginnnya itu terlihat bingung akan pertanyaan sederhana sang kekasih.

.

"Ya, berdo'a sebelum tidur". Suho berujar meyakinkan.

.

Kris hanya diam, namun tak lama Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusak pelan rambut sang kekasih. "Tentu saja, aku biasa berdo'a sebelum tidur agar tak mendapat mimpi buruk".

.

Suho terdiam, anak laki-laki itu harus meresapi jawaban kekasihnya barusan. Dan sejurus kemudian, pria mungil itu malah menyentil dahi Kris.

.

"Ouch!" Kris meringis sakit saat dirasa dahinya terantuk sesuatu.

.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kris". Suho berujar kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya lucu, Kris masih mengusap-usap dahinya yang terasa panas.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau bertanya, apa aku biasa berdo'a sebelum tidur. Tentu saja aku menjawab 'YA!', tapi mengapa kau malah menyentil dahiku dengan keras, Suho!" Kris mulai geram, kekasihnya lucu-nya ini entah mengapa menajdi menyebalkan untuk mala mini.

.

Suho semakin cemberut dengan kedua bibir yang kini mengerucut kesal.

"Yang aku maksud itu, apa kau biasa berdo'a sebelum tidur seperti— Ya, seperti kau meminta sesuatu pada Tuhan atau apapun itu". Pria mungil itu terlihat bingung, ia benar-benar bingung akan kalimatnya. Entahlah, rasanya kalimat yang ia lontarkan itu terdengar ambigu— bahkan ditelinganya sendiri.

.

Suho terdiam, ia tak mendengar suara Kris yang menyahuti perkataannya. Yang ia dengar hanya dentingan jarum jam yang berada di kamar tersebut.

Pria mungil itu merasa terabaikan untuk beberapa waktu, apa kekasih tampannya ini meninggalkannya tidur begitu saja atau— Suho menoleh penasaran. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat wajah tampan itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya, mata yang seperti elang itu menatapnya tajam namun memberi kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Suho. Suho benar-benar terhanyut hanya dengan sebuah tatapan dari seorang Kris.

.

Diam-diam Kris membuat senyum simpul, dengan lembut tangan kanan-nya menyentuh pipi halus Suho, membuat pria mungil itu tersentak kaget.

.

"Kau tahu…"

Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, ditatapnya wajah manis nan lembut dihadapannya ini.

.

"… Aku tak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku jika aku kehilangan dirimu," Suho menunduk malu, ia merasa kedua pipinya memanas. Dengan perlahan, Kris mengangkat dagu sang kekasih agar mau menatapnya kembali.

.

"Kau tahu? Aku pikir hal yang benar-benar menjadi bencana besar dalam hidupku hanya satu…", lagi-lagi pria tampan itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dan dengan suara beratnya ia mulai berbisik pada Suho. "… Aku takkan pernah lagi melihat senyum manis-mu esok pagi ketika aku terbangun". Laki-laki itu mengecup pipi kiri Suho yang sudah berlapis rona merah yang manis.

.

Pria mungil itu terdiam, mulutnya bungkam bahkan lidahnya begitu kelu hanya untuk bergumam. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh saat ini.

.

"Jadi…" Kris kembali menatap wajah manis itu dengan senyuman lembut yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. "…Setiap malam sebelum tidur, aku biasa berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar esok hari aku masih bisa melihat malaikatku tersenyum manis untukku", laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum. Kali ini ia mengecup kedua belah bibir mungil yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

.

Suho menyambutnya dengan senang hati, dalam ciuman mereka yang terlihat begitu manis dan mesra itu, Suho tersenyum bahagia.

.

Ia tahu, Kris bukanlah laki-laki yang menyukai hal berbau roman picisan. Namun ia juga tak pernah menduga jika Kris akan semanis dan seromantis itu padanya hingga membuatnya tak bisa berkata barang sedikitpun, dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang sedari tadi ingin meledak.

.

Satu hal yang harus Suho ingat, ia akan rutin untuk berdo'a sebelum tidur setiap malamnya— seperti Kris.

.

**FIN**

**.**

KrisHo pertama, map kalo ancur ;;_;;

.


End file.
